1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lathekin and tools of the type used in connection with the construction of stained glass windows and working with lead and other types of came used in the construction of stained glass windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of lathekin used previously consists of a plastic strip having a rectangular cross-section which has tapered ends which is used in the opening of the leaves of the came and then flattening the lead leaves after the glass is fitted within the came. Another form of lathekin consists of a wood strip that has an edge of convex curvature which is beveled on either side. Lathekins similar to the wooden one just previously described are often provided with a handle. A fid, which is a tapered wooden pin for separating the strands of rope in splicing, is often used as a lathekin. Another type of previously used lathekin consists of a hardwood dowel having a conical tip. The opposite end of the dowel may be provided with linear end edge formed by beveling the opposite sides of the dowel.